I Can't Sleep
by Horny Jess
Summary: Summary: Who would have thought that your first time would keep you awake? Hmm, I wonder why? Couldn’t choose a couple but any two people would do. A good couple is Miroku & Kagome, Kagome because of her virginity, and Miroku because of his -cough- way!


I Can't Sleep (One-shot)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you can't stop me from dreaming & wishing.

' Hi ' a thought

" Bye " speaking

The girl slowly opened her eyes from where she lay on the ground, and she felt a dull ache down in her lower region. She shifted her legs and suppressed a groan as pain ran through her back. ' Funny, ' she thought, ' I could swear that felt familiar.' She made a small sigh and felt the breeze shift a lock of her hair and blow across her chest. Wait a moment! Her chest! She did a double take on that and noticed herself in all her glory. (A/N a.k.a she was naked.) She eeped and made to stand up only to feel someone's arm close around her protectively. She froze, dare not moving even her eyes until she felt the arm relax. Only then did she let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. ' What on earth is going on, ' she thought frantically, as her eyes travelled up the arm, to a well-muscled shoulder then a smooth flat, and as her eyes were travelling, images started to flood into her mind.

" Nani…" she said, slowly realizing what had happen when she saw the owner of the arm. ' It's him, ' she thought smiling, remembering the events that had happen that night.

" Oh! " She giggled then hit herself in the forehead. ' No duh, baka,' she thought to herself as she lovingly stroked his hair, 'I'm here because of him and his…way.' Lying back down against him, she felt his arm tighten once more. Sighing, she let the memories of that night wash over her.

Flashback 

"Because I…love you." She froze. 'No way.' She thought, 'this can't be right. After all this time, I thought that only I had, but wait a second. This relationship was mutual all this time!' All these thoughts and more were going through her mind at the same time as she slowly turned around to look at the speaker. Seeing him, of all people, on his knees, begging her to believe him. She gasped as she looked into his eyes, only to see the truth. ' He does love me. ' The rest of the group by now had melted away into the forest, probably headed to Kaede's hut, but all she saw was him. He suddenly stood up and turned away.

" It's alright…I knew…you didn't…couldn't possibly, love me back. " She stood there like a baka, and then realized that he was walking away. Her head was telling her not to believe him, not to fall for his tricks, but her heart was telling her to go after her true love before it was too late. Her heart won, and that's how she found herself in front of him, putting her hand on his chest to stop him.

" Nandiska? " He said angrily, but, without looking up, she could tell there were tears in his eyes. She opened her mouth to respond, only to freeze when her hand started to roam around his firm chest. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up to his eyes, and she read his face like a book. Surprise, anger, confusion were flashing through his eyes, but the most dominating emotion I saw, love. She reached up to stroke his cheek,

" I love you too. I always have and always will, koi." she felt him stiffen as she hugged him, but she slowly felt him relax and put his face in her hair.

" Mmm, koi, " he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back,

" Please, " he begged, kissing her neck, " Let me have you. "

" Then take me, " She gasped. She no longer had the ability to stand, her legs felt like jelly and she was happy enough to lean against him, as he placed heated kisses from her neck to my jaw line, then caught her lips in a shy but passionate kiss. She groaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and a war of dominance began. What happened next was a blur, (A/N or I couldn't think of anything to write!) she suddenly found herself in a hut filled with blankets, and was on the ground with him on top. He took of her shirt as she struggled with his and before long, both were panting for breathe as hot kisses were traded. He stopped to stare at her chest, and she saw a look on his face that she couldn't name. Seeing him stare at her like that made her feel uncomfortable, ' is there something wrong with me? ' She thought covering her chest.

" Um…do you see something wrong? " She asked, looking away. He looked at her strangely for a second, and then kissed her reassuringly.

" Koi, " he whispered seductively, " You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen. " She let out a little sigh of relief, and then smirked evilly.

" Oh, " she said, hurt, "You mean, you saw others before me? " His eyes widened.

" No, no that's not what I… " He started frantically, then realized that she was just teasing.

" I'm not sure, maybe you are, maybe you're not, " he said chuckling.

" Nani! You baka! " She cried, kissing him again. The urge was getting strong again, the heat was stifling. She knew he wanted her, as she wanted him. They both knew they would burst if the urge weren't satisfied, there were no hesitation on her part, even though it was her first time, but he would feel bad for taking her innocence, but she wants him to, or she may never lose it. He looked at her seriously.

" Koi, are you sure? "

" Yes! " she gasped out, not wanting to wait a moment longer.

" I'm sorry love, " he said positioning himself, "This will hurt." He kissed her, as he thrust himself forward. First, the pain. She felt tears in her eyes, and fought to control them. Then, the pleasure. As they both started to move rhythmically, as one. Feeling both of their passions reaches its peak, they both cried out each other's name in pleasure. Panting, they lay beside each other, watching the love in the others' eyes. He leaned over her, his breath tickling her ears as he whispered to her.

" I love you, with all my heart, Koi. " She smiled at him.

" I love you too. " He laughed a bit.

" Well are you rested enough to have another go? " She laughed too.

End Flashback 

She shook away her thoughts as her eyes focused on her lover's face again. She licked her lips as she stared hungrily up and down his body, then started stroke him from his chest to his now aroused manhood. He groaned and shifted his body more into her petting. She smirked at this, and then climbed unto his lap, careful of his painfully, aroused self. She started to place butterfly light kisses along his neck and chest, rocking against him. He groaned more and opened an eye to stare at his lust filled lover.

" Ah, " he moaned as she slid around him. " Koi, we already did it three times. " He complained even though she could see the passion and lust in his. She smirked at him, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers. She broke the kiss to look deep into his eyes, a shadow of a smile on her lips.

" I can't sleep. "

A/N Eeek! Every time I read my ending, I have to squeal. Yes, I know that I don't squeal much, I mostly moan, groan, and laugh hysterically. LOL!


End file.
